fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is the Fire Emblem universe all on one world or does the FE serie's span across diffrent world's, parallel or alternate reality's?
well, ive recently gotten into the fire emblem gaming and lore and ive noticed something, i think all of the fire emblem game's reside on the same world that thier respective story's take place on. there are a few contridictions to this theory though as in game's like FE: Shadow Dragon and awakening have diffrent race's, god's and history that are not related to the game's like FE: path of radiance or radiant dawn (i think it was called that.) but this thoery of FE: PoR/RD and FE:SD/ Awakening bieng on diffrent world is also contradicted due to the fact that one of the paralouge's in FE: Awakening allows you to recruit a descendent of Ike named paris. he come's with ike's weapon as well so this further prove's the theory that all the FE games are all on the same plane of existance. my only question is how come there are diffrent god's that nobody has thought they were interconected to each other in some way yet. half of the god's that exist in the world sealed away or something like that while the other half live on another plane that co-exists with the real world. someone please help my clarify the lore of fire emblem so my brain doesnt exploude from overthinking this. :Well, FE1 and FE3 are sequels of each other with Shadow Dragon and Shin Mansho no Nazo being their remakes. Gaiden takes place in the same world as these games because of the existence of the White Wing sisters and not to mention Camus. Awakening takes place over 2000 years after FE3/FE12 so these 5 games are connected. Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn are in the same world, but are a separate universe, but Ike did disappear after the events of Radiant Dawn, which some speculate that he entered an Otherworld Gate and entered Marth's world, eventually leading to Priam somewhere down the line. However it is debated whether or not if Priam canon. Of course Binding Blade and Rekka no Ken are also a pair series. Other than that, there is no connection between any other world in Fire Emblem that doesn't deal with Awakening's SpotPass and DLC. According to Chrom in Awakening after most DLC Chapters, he knows of most of the Einherjar Lords through various Lores, but this occurs only in the DLC, so Canon is debated once more. Also the World Map of Awakening has been proven to be the entire world, so there are no additional continents meaning that not all 13 Fire Emblem games take place in one world. It's most likely parallel dimensions if anything.—Nauibotics (talk) 21:05, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :With the existence of the Outrealm in Awakening, I would assume that all Fire Emblem games are connected, even if slightly. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 13:42, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::A minor correction: the world of Awakening features at least 3 continents other than Ylisse and Valm--you can see them by panning the world map. Everything else I mostly agree with. Aveyn Knight (talk) 19:12, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually someone on SerenesForest proved that the Awakening world is just Ylisse and Valm.—Nauibotics (talk) 18:48, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't Olivia or someone mention a Raven King and a Heron Princess whose home was burnt down in a support in the Japanese Version of Awakening. So how did she know if Tellius is not on the same world? Fixer1138 (talk) 15:13, March 18, 2014 (UTC)Fixer1138 :Perhaps you could call it happy coincidence. After all, Awakening is filled with references to past Fire Emblem games. I don't remember which convo it was, but one of them alludes to Genealogy of the Holy war. BTW, in the Japanese version, the ref to Naesala and Leanne was Olivia and Donnel's C-Support.—Nauibotics (talk) 18:48, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Based on the info I managed to acquire, here's my intake (though I doubt anyone at this point is here cause this conversation is over 2.5 years old). FE1-5,11-13 are ALL in the same universe. FE1/11 are remakes of Marth's time, and FE3/12 is also Marth's time after FE1/11 that take place in Archanea, that is later renamed Ylisse by the time of Awakening. FE2 is another continent that took place after FE1/11, but before FE3/12, the continent being called Valentia, later renamed Valm after the hero Alm. FE4-5 takes place in the continent of Jugdral, another continent in the same world as Archanea and Valentia. However, those games takes place approximately 1000 years before Marth's time, and its possibly hinted that Marth is actually a descendant of Seliph and Sigurd. The proof that its the same world is because Naga was there in Jugdral, and the creators themselves confirmed that the 3 continents here take place in the same world. Now then, there are 4 remaining continents: Tellius, Magvel, Elibe, and the Fates continent (for some reason, they never bothered to give it a real name). It is highly doubtful that Tellius is the same world, because in there, the goddess Ashunera caused a great flood that submerged all the world's continents save for Tellius, so it can't be that. Elibe and Magvel though can POTENTIALLY be in the same world as Archanea/Valentia/Jugdral, but just in different continents. The world map in Awakening wasn't a complete world map, just a larger scale for the continents and such, and we see there are other continents out there, but that doesn't show everything there is. Fates can be potentially hinted that it takes place in the same world as Archanea because Chrom mentioned that there are myths about Hoshido and Nohr, but there are a lot of gaps in it that makes little sense. If you ask me, because there's been no confirmation that they are all the same universe, I just say they are separate worlds, and they are connected by the dragon/outrealm gate. And who else can spread the stories of these worlds to other worlds but our favorite money loving gal Anna, who has otherworldly versions of herself EVERYWHERE and just claims that they are her sisters, like they're Nurse Joys or Officer Jennys. Omegaxis1 (talk) 23:49, December 28, 2016 (UTC)